


Forevermore

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Dimileth week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: The wedding everyone was expecting, Dimitri has good thoughts about his soon to be wife4 part of the Dimileth Week





	Forevermore

This was the day, a Day Fodlan had been waiting for a long time beside the end of war, the day the church and the kingdom will unite, the day where King Dimitri and Archbishop Byleth will marry finally! There was celebration outside and inside the castle, many people were celebrating, after a year and a half from the war ending the joyous couple will be together, everyone was waiting for this day, there were some who even needed this day to happen finally. Besides the people close to them both. But now, right now in a room very far away from the Archbishop was the king going from one side to another in the same direction.  
"Calm down, it's nothing to be worried about"  
"Calm down?! This is the most important day of my life I can't calm down!" Dimitri was trembling.  
"Two days ago you needed the wedding to happen already you say 'i want to marry her already, I can't wait anymore!'" Sylvain Smirked  
"I know I said that...but now it's real!"  
Felix sighed.  
"Oh I know! I could calm the ambient in the wedding!"  
Both Dimitri and Felix looked at him.  
"Really?"  
"Of course that's what friends are for!"  
Felix got a brown up.  
"And how do you plan to do it?"  
"Ah that's easy, when Rhea ask if someone wants to object I could just say anything coming to my mind"  
Dimitri stopped his back to both Sylvain and Felix, he then turned around with a smile and go to Sylvain, took his shoulder still smiling and then opened his eye.  
"Sylvain, if you as much try to object, joke or not I will Stab you with Areadbhar and let your body tangling in the front part of the church for everyone to see your body dying slowly, do you understand?"  
Silence. And suddenly Sylvain feel pain on his shoulder, the one Dimitri took.  
"I said, do. You. Understand?"  
"Y-yes..."  
Dimitri got away smiling  
"Great"  
Then there was a knock in the door.  
And Dedue entered.  
"His majesty, it's ready" his heart beat fast, it was time.  
"Well Dimitri let's go, the sooner you get there the sooner you'll be married" At least Sylvain tried to sound relaxed. But at the very least Dimitri oblige and go to the outside, soon he was in the aisle.  
Waiting, together with Rhea and at his back Sylvain and Felix.  
he looked at Rhea She had her old clothes of archbishop, this was the last time she'll use it, She said it's like a wedding gift to them, beside the fact she's marrying them.  
He looked at all the people here, his friends and Classmates, Professors and important people, Byleth's Gatekeeper friend, even Claude was there, looking at him he gave a thumps up smiling, why was he like that? Dimitri will never know...  
And then he looked at the very end of the room, in a corner there was nothing special about it... But suddenly he remembered her... Her red cape her horns, her white hair and now she was looking at him with disdain. He couldn't heard anything beside her now.  
"How lucky aren't you?"  
Not now...  
"Being happy after killing so many people"  
Stop.  
"Does the Professor even deserve someone like you?"  
Stop....  
"She dese-"  
But he felt someone touching his shoulder, he looked and Dedue was there.  
"Your Majesty"  
Dimitri was surprised to see him, he said that he was going to abstain from being close so he could protect them both from anything.  
"This is a happy day, please abstain from having bad thoughts today"  
He relaxed, it was true... He smiled.  
"Thank you Dedue"  
He nodded and go back to his place in the entrance from where Dimitri came.  
He was right, happy day, happy day! He was going to marry, to the woman of his dreams and love of his life.

Suddenly he heard the piano playing

Then the doors opened and Dimitri looked at them, there she was with that dress.. and that bouquet, and and her smile... She was an angel, she IS an angel he couldn't get the sight out of her, she looked so beautiful, the most beautiful sight his eye had fall upon, he was in a trance just for looking at her.  
"Close your mouth you're drooling"  
He heard Felix and did so.  
She was finally in front of him Smiling as she never have done before, a pure, beautiful smile, all for him, all because of him. That smile it belonged to him.  
He heard Rhea start talking about Joy and Goddess and other stuff, but he couldn't get his sight off Byleth, she was the Goddess.. quite literally, almost a week before she told him all she had done and how could she do it, her power, Sothis, her mother, her relationship with Rhea, no secrets, it's marriage after all, Trust is important.  
And he thought he couldn't love her more than he did already that day he was wrong, all she lived to see the best future....  
Why is taking so long for Rhea to end the speech? He wants to kiss her already...  
"Do you, Byleth Eisner Accept Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd  
to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do"  
Just two words made him so happy...  
"And you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd do you take Byleth Eisner to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do" probably a bit to fast but, heck it was his wedding, only wedding.  
"Very well"  
She stopped for a moment and now looked at the entire church  
"if anyone can show just a cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"  
Dimitri slowly and menacing looked behind him, and directed his sight at Sylvain who looked like he was going to say something but saw him and retracted his hand, looking away.  
Dimitri looked at Byleth again, she was giggling under the veil and it was beautiful.  
"Good, then, by the power the goddess bestowed upon me!"  
Quite literally too...  
"I declare you Husband and wife"  
Finally!  
"You can kiss the bride"  
She didn't have to finish, Dimitri already got the veil up and kiss His wife as deeply as his heart could let him taking her face, wife... Wife! She was his wife now! For eternity, the rest of their lives.  
After a while he finally separate, he was so concentrated in the kiss he didn't heard all the people clapping and celebrating at their side.  
She took his hands softly.  
"I love you" she smiled looking at his eye.  
"I love you too beloved"  
He felt peace.

Then the dinner came, everyone was talking and many came to them both giving congratulations and such  
Claude then was in the center of the room, how he got the attention of all the room he would never know.  
"I propose a toast!"  
Then made his drink go to both him and Byleth  
"For the Professor and Dimitri, to have an everlasting joy together!"  
"Cheers!" Dimitri had a bit of a blush on his face while Byleth just happily took his hand below the table.  
And then Sylvain got up.  
"Well my friends as every wedding goes, there has to be a story about something. And I'm the best candidate to give an embarrassing story!"  
"Goddess no..." Dimitri put his head on his hand.  
"When Dimitri and all of us were on the academy, one day on his room"  
"Oh no please...."  
He covered his face with his hands and Byleth took his arm softly  
"We were studying for the next exam the professor was going to do to us"  
"This is worse than I thought..." She smiled  
"And we were looking at some heights for weapons"  
"My love please don't think less of me" Dimitri told her.  
"Less of you?" She asked  
"AND he said and i Quote, 'this is the same ... As professor's Breas-' he didn't finish but we know what he was talking about.  
The room bursted in laughs from everywhere.  
Dimitri covered himself deeper and looked through one finger at Byleth who was smiling at him.  
"You're not mad?"  
"Well it shows just how much you looked at me... Not so sweetly but at me nonetheless"  
He smiled.  
"Thanks beloved"  
She keep her smile and took his hand again.  
"Now my turn" he looked up looking at Felix who was smirking evingly.  
"When we were childs"  
"Oh no..."  
All night was full of embarrassing stories about Dimitri, no one had one of Byleth except that time she fell on mud at middle of a lecture in the outside of the Blue Lions Classroom. But no one talks about that moment, no one, it's like a never told rule to never say it.  
Dimitri looked his beautiful, kind, cute, voluptuous Wife... His wife!  
Only his.  
He put their foreheads together  
"My love"  
"Yes Dimitri?"  
"Now our life's are together" forevermore.


End file.
